The combustion efficiency of internal combustion engines can be improved by the addition of oxygenated diesel fuel additives as well as the hydrocarbons that serve as the precursor to alkylate (isooctane) molecules, which are used as additives for gasoline. While the oxygenated ethers of glycerol are proposed to result in improved combustion efficiency, the alkylate molecules are known to improve the research octane number (RON) of gasoline. Accordingly, a need exists for improved systems and methods of producing glycerol ethers as well as alkylate precursors. Disclosed herein are embodiments directed to providing such systems and methods.